I Will Love You Till The End
by KittyKat05
Summary: Rinoa? Rinoa and Squall were married but they have a falling out. Will they get back together? There will be swearing. I'm not sure which character to put her with just yet.
1. Introduction

I Will Love You Till The End

Disclaimer: No I don't own anyone, so please don't bug me about it…. On with the story…

Rinoa's Side

She walked down the streets of Balamb when no one else was out. She goes out every night and spends hours just walking and thinking about that day 5 years ago. Rinoa closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as she inhaled deeply and tried to erase the memory from her mind, but it was futile.

Rinoa has tried dating other men and going out with friends to keep her mind occupied but it was impossible; every time she would try to think of something or someone else her mind would always go back to **him**. He was the reason why she was miserable. He was the reason why she has sworn off men. He was the reason why she wouldn't let herself become happy. He was Squall Leonhart.

_Flashback_

"_Why would you even think I would cheat on you with Quisitis? Where would you get the idea?" Squall stated shocked that she was making this kind of an accusation. _

"_Oh don't lie to me Squall, I know you've been giving her looks, and all the late nights at the office" Rinoa screamed as she paced his study and he sat at the desk. _

"_Rinoa, for the last time, Quisitis and I were never and never will be, you are the only one that I love, how many times do I have to keep telling you that?" Squall stated most sincerely as he stood up from his desk and made his way over to the woman he has loved since the day he met her. Squall tried to hug Rinoa but she resisted and began to back away as tears ran down her cheeks. _

"_Don't you fucking touch me" She screamed as she grabbed her jacket and walked out the front door. _

_That was the last time Squall ever saw Mrs. Rinoa Leonhart, his wife. The only contact her has received from her is a letter from her lawyer with papers for divorce. That was 5 years ago. _

_End Flashback_

Rinoa cried as she reflected on the memory. She tried telling herself it was a mistake to walk out on him and that it was just a big misunderstanding, but she couldn't bring herself to actually believe the words she was thinking. Rinoa walked back to her apartment just as the sun was setting in the sky.

Squall's Side

Squall sat out on his balcony smoking a cigarette in his right hand and drinking down a bottle of vodka in the other. He stared up at the sky as he thought about the woman that walked out on him 5 years ago. He has wondered many times what it would be like to see her again after so much time has passed. He took a drag of his smoke and put it out. He took a swig of liquor and put it down on the ground next to his chair.

'_I wonder if she ever thinks about me'_ Squall thought to himself. '_Highly doubt it. I wonder if she's found someone new.' _Squall leaned back in the chair and looked up at the sky once more. '_Hyne, if you're up there, why did Rinoa leave? Why did she think that I cheated on her with Quisitis? Please Hyne, I'm asking you, please give me a second chance with Rinoa'_ Squall thought as a lone tear escaped his eye and slowly made it's way down his cheek. He quickly brushed it away, stood up, went inside and went to bed. Tonight was going to be a restless night. What Squall didn't know was that Rinoa was also going to have the same restless nights sleep.

A/N: Hey everybody! I know it's been forever since I last updated I have just been so busy with my internship. I started a new story as you can see. I know this introduction is really really short, but I promise you, the rest of the story will be longer. Please R+R Thanks and toodles!

Kat


	2. Thinking of You Wherever You May Be

Disclaimer: No I do not own them… so please don't sue

Thinking of You Wherever You May Be

"_Don't you fucking touch me"_ Her words echoed in his mind as he paced the room back and forth. Squall finally sat down at his desk and tried to concentrate on the workload that was presented in front of him but he knew for a fact that that was not going to happen.

'_God Rinoa, just get out of my head, why can't I stop thinking about you? Why did you have to leave me? You know that I am miserable without you'_ Squall thought as he put his head down on the desk and began to fall asleep. **_'I hate you!'_** Squall abruptly sat up in his chair and wiped the sweat off his brow. '_Even in my sleep you still haunt me'_ Squall shook his head to get rid of the horrible threat in his mind. He slowly eased out of his chair and began to pace the room. '_Maybe I can talk with Laguna about this? But I haven't talked to him in 5 years; I doubt he would want to see me'_ Squall thought as he debated whether or not to drop by his father's house. He paced the room a little bit more and then decided he was going to drop by Laguna's for a little while.

Squall arrived at Laguna's house 20 minutes later and hesitated about going to the front door. He shook away his nervousness and walked towards the dreaded door.

Laguna had been working on some plans for Esthar when he heard his front door bell ring. When he answered he was surprised as ever to see who was there; Squall.

"Squall, what brings you into this neck of the woods?" Laguna asked intrigued as to why his son was here 5 years later and didn't bother to keep in contact with him for all this time.

"Well, I need some advice dad and I'm really confused" Squall replied with little hesitation on the dad part.

"Dad? You called me dad" Laguna replied beaming and he stepped to the side to let his son through the door. '_He called me dad, he must really need some help; he never called me dad'_ Laguna thought to himself as the pair made their way to his study.

Laguna offered a seat to Squall and he gratefully took it. "So Squall, what's on your mind?" Laguna stated as he sat down in his chair.

"Well umm… I want to talk to Rinoa again. I want to see her again. I don't know why she left me 5 years ago and I don't know why she would accuse me of cheating on her with Quisitis when I never ever did that" Squall said on the brink of going insane.

"Well, why are you waiting until now to want to speak with her?" Laguna asked with raised eyebrows. _'Squall still loves her after what happened'_ Laguna thought as he waited for his son to answer.

"Well I…" Squall began to say but then closed his mouth unable to find the words to tell his father of his situation. He began to open his mouth again but closed it once more.

"You still love her don't you Squall?" Laguna said. He took the words right out of Squall's mouth. Those were the words Squall was trying to tell Laguna but didn't have the heart to say them.

Squall just nodded his head and then it fell into his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. "I don't know what to do. I don't know where she is, who she's involved with now, whether or not she still loves me. Dad, can you help me?" Squall asked sounding desperate.

"Well, I will do everything I can, but this is between you and Rinoa; you need to work this out with her" Laguna stated wisely. Laguna knew that Squall and Rinoa needed to work this out, they just needed time.

"Ok, thanks dad" Squall said as 'dad' rolled off his tongue without hesitation. He stood up and went over to give his old man a hug.

For the first time in Laguna's life, he felt important; an important part of Squall's life.

A/N: ok ok, now I know I said this was going to be longer than the introduction but I kinda fell into a writers block after I wrote that last sentence. Please R&R and I will update as soon as I can. Please, if you are reading my Inuyasha/Kagome fic, I haven't forgotten about it, I just have also hit a writer's block with that one so any suggestions would be great! I changed these chapters and edited the 10 years to 5 that someone suggested to me. Thanks!

Kat


	3. My Angel

Disclaimer: No No No I do not own them so please do not sue me I only bought the game to play it that's all!! Now please continue…

My Angel

Squall left his father's office with an open mind. He drove back to his apartment to do some serious thinking about his situation with Rinoa.

'_Why did I wait this long to talk to her? Why didn't I fight and try to keep our marriage together?'_ Squall had so many thoughts running through his head he didn't even notice he drifted over to the other lane of traffic and he collided head on with another car. Squall's mind was reeling at this point. His car spun around as glass shards cut his skin open. He tried to get the car under control but it was futile. Squall's car continued spinning and the rear of the car ran straight into a tree. Squall was bleeding profusely from his head, his arms, everywhere you could possibly imagine. The last thought, the last name that entered his mind was '_Rinoa.' _Squall slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Squall's body fell limp and his whole world turned black. EMT's, firefighters, and policemen were trying to pry him out of his car with the Jaws of Life. Finally they pried him out of the car and rushed him over to the hospital while keeping his vitals as steady as they could.

3 Hours later

Squall was resting in a hospital bed when his eyes slowly fluttered open. He glanced over to the left and saw his father sitting there reading a magazine while waiting for Squall to wake up. '_Dad, you came to see me even after all the shit I put you through after Rinoa and I fell apart. Rinoa, where are you?'_ Squall slowly but surely sat up in bed and his dad immediately saw movement and ran over to hug Squall.

"How are you feeling?" Laguna asked looking worried as he watched his son's many facial expressions.

"Like I was hit by a bus, is the other driver okay?" Squall asked nervously as he watched his father look down at him with a solemn face.

"Well, the driver is okay, and luckily he doesn't want to sue you for drifting over and hitting them. Squall, I'm just glad your okay" Laguna stated as he hugged Squall gently.

With Rinoa (1 Hour after accident)

Rinoa was sleeping soundly in her apartment when suddenly she received a phone call from Laguna saying what had happened. Rinoa gasped and thanked Laguna for calling and that she would be down there as soon as she could.

Rinoa rushed out of bed and threw some clothes on and put her hair up. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later.

Rinoa approached the front desk and asked the nurse which room Squall Leonhart was staying in. The nurse told her which room and Rinoa slowly made her way down the hallway towards room 213.

Room 213

Squall was sleeping soundly and his father had left shortly after he had called Rinoa; although Laguna did not tell Squall that he had called her. Laguna figured that even though Rinoa and Squall were divorced, she still cared about him enough to come and see him if he was injured.

Rinoa slowly opened the door and peered over at the lifeless figure laying in the bed sound asleep. She slowly made her way over to the bed and she began to cry when she saw the injuries more up close. A lone tear escaped her eye and fell on Squall's cheek which made him stir and look at who woke him up. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"Rinoa" he whispered. "What are you doing here and how did you find out about me?" Squall asked in confusion, but then remembered that his father said he needed to make a phone call earlier and that must have been who he had called.

Rinoa didn't speak for a few minutes but finally got up the courage to ask him. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been better actually. I wanted to umm…" he stalled in mid sentence because the drugs were taking a major toll on him and they were making him sleepy. Rinoa saw this and she giggled softly.

"It's okay, don't speak, I can understand that your pretty hyped up on medication here so umm… hear me out please?" Rinoa paused before she began again. Squall nodded and indicated for her to continue.

"I miss you. I think about you at every possible moment. Every time I look at Josh I see your face. I can't get you out of my head. Please, I need to know, did you ever cheat on me? Blink once for yes and twice for no" Rinoa pleaded as she began to cry.

Squall was shocked that she was breaking down right in front of him. He slowly brought his hand up to her face and gently stroked her cheek. She nudged her head against his hand, closed her eyes, and reveled in his touch; oh how she missed his touch.

She looked at his face as he lifted her head to look at him and he blinked twice. His hand slowly fell and he drifted off to sleep again.

Rinoa smiled and she began to get up. "I thought that's what you would answer. I'm glad Squall, I really am. I am really sorry about everything that I have put you through" she whispered as she walked towards the door when she noticed a letter by his bed on his nightstand. The letter was found in Squall's pocket when he was brought to the hospital, so the personnel just stuck it on the desk next to his bed. All it said on the front was the name '_Rinoa.' _Curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to the desk and opened the letter.

_I'm Sorry_

That was all that the note said in the center of the paper.

'_I'm sorry? He's apologizing after everything I said to him that night 5 years ago. Oh god Squall I'm so sorry' _Rinoa began to cry and she ran out of the room. She raced down the hall, out the door, to her car and she let it all out. Rinoa's face was streaked when she walked into the door of her apartment. Josh was asleep and she had told him where she was going and he was fine with that.

Rinoa lay in bed thinking of what she had just told Squall at the hospital. He never cheated on her and she yelled all those things at him. She began to cry again but this time it was on the inside.

'_You will always be my angel Rinoa'_ those were the last thoughts Squall had in his mind as sleep finally took over.

A/N: Ok, so here is chapter 3. Sorry if some parts do not really make sense. I was half asleep when I wrote them. But right now it's 1:00 in the morning so I need to get to bed because I need to wake up at 7:00. I know it's kinda short but hey at least it's an update right? lol Please R+R. Once again sorry if this chapter doesn't really make any sense. Toodles!

Kat


	4. Competition

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother…. The only one I own is Ashley and she's just a random name I put in. Just read the story please haha.

Competition

Rinoa had run out of the hospital the previous night and she has not had a single amount of sleep since she saw the note left on the desk in Squall's hospital room. She paced her room back and forth until Josh finally came in a broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey sweetie what's up? Is everything okay with your friend at the Hospital?" Josh asked as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Rinoa couldn't concentrate and was unable to answer his question. "I'm sorry what did you say? I've just had a lot on my mind" Rinoa answered the best that she could. She was obviously affected very deeply with this friend of hers and Josh could tell.

"Please tell me what's wrong Rinoa, I want to help" Josh said as he gestured for her to sit down on the bed next to him.

Rinoa sat down but she wasn't listening to a word he was saying because all she could think about was Squall. Everything was summed up in that one letter. This entire time she had thought it was his fault, and he was the one apologizing. '_No, I'm with Josh I can't be thinking about Squall right now, I have to get him out of my head. Why can't I just forget Squall and move on with my life? Why is it so difficult to love Josh? What does Squall have that Josh doesn't?'_ Rinoa was brought out of her thoughts by a gentle hand touching her shoulder. She turned to see who had touched her and expected to see Squall there, but it wasn't and she was kind of disappointed. She halfway smiled and nodded her head. "Ok, I will tell you all about my friend" Rinoa replied and took a deep breath but before she began she reflected on the memory of when they first met.

_Flashback_

"_Hiya nice to meet you, I'm Rinoa Heartilly, what's your name?" A young girl of 10 ran up to a boy who would either be sitting alone in a corner minding his own business or playing by himself on the playground. _

"_I'm… I'm… Squall" He had replied with a shaky voice so quiet she almost missed it when he said it. He noticed the girl was still standing there in front of him but wasn't saying anything so he just turned away and continued to play by himself on the jungle gym. _

"_So…do you wanna go play with me and the others?" Rinoa replied hoping that she would be able to add another friend to her group. _

_Squall looked back speechless because no one had ever asked him to play with them before, he usually just sat by himself and everyone else was willing to leave him alone. "I… I don't know, what will we play?" Squall replied looking up at the girl once more. _

"_We can play whatever you want, let me just take you over and we can meet everyone okay?" Rinoa stated smiling a genuine bright smile. _

_From that moment on, Rinoa and Squall were inseparable, that was until Rinoa's father was stationed somewhere else and she had to move away from her new friend that she had just made and the old ones she grew up with. _

_End Flashback_

Rinoa began to cry on the inside once more. '_Why did I have to run away? Why did I believe the rumor that Ashley (yes, a made up character) was spreading around? I yelled at Squall and ended my relationship with Quisitis over one big lie. Hyne I am so stupid!'_ Rinoa continued to berate herself and Josh could tell that this would really be painful for her to talk about so he told her that it was okay if she didn't want to tell him. Rinoa told him "Maybe in time I will tell you."

"Oh Rinoa before you go, there is something I want to ask you" Josh replied as he sat Rinoa back down on the bed. She curiously looked at him and then noticed he was getting down on one knee.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me your doing what I think your doing" Rinoa replied as she began to cry. She put both her hands over her eyes and cried right into them. Josh gently pulled her hands away and said to look at him.

"Rinoa Amelia Heartilly (yes I made up a middle name) would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Josh asked hoping that she would say yes.

"I…" Rinoa didn't even finish her sentence. She covered her eyes and started to cry. Did she want to be with Josh forever or would she break it off with him and try to rekindle her relationship with Squall?

"I… I don't know right now, I'm so sorry Josh, I would love to answer you right now, but I just don't know if I can" Rinoa stated putting it as gently as she could to him without making it sound like she didn't love him. She stood up from the bed and left the room leaving a heartbroken Josh to think about their relationship.

With Squall

'_Rinoa was here last night. She actually came to see me after 5 years apart. Hyne, she's even more beautiful than I remember' _Squall thought as he slowly eased his way to sit up in bed. Squall was broken out of his thoughts when he saw the door to his hospital room open. He was expecting to see a nurse come in but it was none other than…

'_Rinoa?'_ Squall thought "What are you doing here Rinoa?" Squall asked her as his facial expression stayed on shock.

"I… I came to visit is that okay?" Rinoa asked wondering if he would ever forgive her for being a bitch to him 5 years ago. '_I don't know if I want a relationship with you Squall, maybe I just need to work on my relationship with Josh and you can move on with your life. Maybe we can stay "just friends"'_ Rinoa thought as she took a seat in a chair next to his bed. _'Just friends, do I want just friends with Squall?'_

"Of course it is, but I am a bit surprised to see you even last night as well" Squall stated as he sat up a little further in bed.

"Oh, well Laguna called me…" Rinoa started.

Squall began thinking about the previous night and wasn't really listening to what Rinoa was saying. He looked up and noticed that Rinoa was looking at him with a questionable expression almost like '_What are you thinking about?'_

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm just thinking about work and wondering when I will be able to go back. I'm sorry, as you were saying?" Squall said as he gestured for her to continue.

"Okay, so as I was saying, Laguna called me and I kinda rushed over here because even though we're not together anymore I still care about you. I kinda like knowing that you're alive and well" Rinoa said as she shifted her body in the chair uncomfortably.

"Thank you, that means a lot. So how is your life? Did you meet anyone new?" Squall asked. '_Damnit, why did I ask that question when I knew I didn't want to hear the answer? Stupid Stupid!' _Squall thought inwardly hitting himself on the head for asking a stupid question.

"Well, there is this guy and his name is Josh and he actually just proposed to me right before I came over here" Rinoa said thinking about the event that just occurred in her bedroom not too long ago.

"And, what did you say?" Squall asked intent on finding out whether or not he still had a chance with the love of his life.

"I didn't answer him yet. I don't know if I want to get married to him. I…I don't know what to do" Rinoa said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey hey it's alright. Did you know that you wanted to marry me when I had asked you? Everyone is unsure about whether he or she is the right person for them. No one really knows what the outcome will be, whether or not they will be happy. Don't worry, everything will be okay. If you love him enough, you'll say yes" Squall stated as he gestured for her to come over and give him a hug. She obliged and they stayed in each other's embrace for a long time.

Josh had entered the hospital looking for which room Rinoa was in. He had no idea which room she was in, but he was intent on finding her. He had rounded the corner and noticed a hint of blue inside of a room that looked a lot like Rinoa's duster that she wore. He stayed on the outside of the door and watched as his girlfriend was hugging another man. He just wanted to scream '_Get off my girlfriend!'_ but decided against it when he saw her shifting to get out of his arms. He felt like he just had his heart ripped out. All he knew was he was not going to give up Rinoa that easily. He stood there in the doorway for a couple of minutes.

Rinoa finally released herself from Squall's grasp and told him she had to go. He sadly nodded and watched as she left the room where he would be for the next couple weeks.

When Rinoa left the room she closed the door and ran right into…

"Josh, what are you doing here? I thought you were back at the apartment?" Rinoa asked scared that he might have seen her with Squall's arms wrapped around her. '_Oh shit, did he see me with Squall? I hope he doesn't get the wrong impression' _Rinoa thought with guilty looking eyes as she looked at Josh waiting for his answer.

Josh looked at Rinoa and heaved a big sigh. '_I don't know what to think, is he more than just a friend? Why am I jumping to conclusions? This could just be a very close friend of Rinoa's'_ Josh thought as he looked at Rinoa who looked like she was ready to cry again.

"Hey hey it's alright don't look so sad. Here, let's go back to the apartment and get some rest; you have a big decision to make" Josh said as he put his hand forward and she grabbed it. They walked out of the hospital together and that was the last night Rinoa saw Squall for the next couple of months.

For Squall, it would be the hardest thing for him to accept that Rinoa may be getting married, but he was happy for her that she has a life and has moved on to someone who would be able to treat her right and make her happy.

A/N: ok, so here is my update. I am going out for the weekend. I won't be home until Saturday. I will update as soon as I can. Please read my other fics too! Please R+R this one. I like this one a lot too and am hoping for lots and lots of reviews. Toodles!

Kat


	5. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep putting this up here? Is it just me or do other people feel it's kinda pointless to put this up here on every chapter? Anyway, please read on…. And no I don't own them…

Mixed Emotions

After the next couple of months Squall had regained his strength and slowly began to recover. He grudgingly went back to work at Garden as much as he hated it, he needed to pay his bills and get a move on with his life. Rinoa had moved on and he knew that, but it was just so hard seeing her again after 5 years. The way she looked at him that night she came to visit him in the hospital, there was something in her eyes that told him that she didn't know if her feelings were definite for Josh.

Squall sighed as he made his way through the halls of Balamb Garden. He took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door to his office. '_Another day at the place I would much rather not be at'_ Squall thought as he slowly sat down at his desk and began to work.

With Rinoa and Josh

Rinoa had woken up to find two strong arms around her. She smiled as she looked over at Josh, but then wondered why she expected to see Squall there instead of Josh. '_I can't get him out of my head'_ Rinoa wondered as her eyes concentrated very hard on the floor in front of her.

'_Rinoa isn't very expressive in her emotions with me. Is it because of an ex-boyfriend? Is that guy from the hospital more than a friend?'_ Josh pondered as he kissed the back of Rinoa's neck and slowly lingered in the taste of her smooth creamy skin. Oh how he loved the taste of her. He forgot his thoughts and continued his ministrations on Rinoa's neck.

Rinoa wasn't feeling up to being kissed very much this morning. She woke up thinking another man was touching her, holding her, and kissing her. She sighed as she slowly got up out of bed and headed towards the shower.

"What's wrong Rinoa?" Josh asked as he leaned up on his elbow with his head against his hand.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just daydreaming that's all" Rinoa stated nonchalantly trying to pass it off as if it was nothing. But it wasn't just nothing to Josh, here before him stood the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and she was being very passive with him even when they first started dating 2 years ago.

Josh sighed and said in a very emotionless voice "Alright, if you say so."

Rinoa headed towards the bathroom with one goal in mind; to get Squall out of her head. Whatever she needed to do to get him out of there, she would do it.

'_Why can't you just leave me alone? You and your sexy blue eyes and well toned muscles and gorgeous brown… no no!! I must not think about that. I am with Josh; Squall is out of my life._ She paused and looked up from the floor for a couple minutes from her thoughts._ 'Yet, why does my life seem so empty without him?'_ Rinoa pondered this as she opened the door to the bathroom and got ready for her shower. '_I 'm still in love with Squall'_ Rinoa's eyes widened to two times their normal size and she slowly lowered herself onto the shower floor. She sat there with her legs curled up to her body and let the shower water pound on her body.

Rinoa began to cry as she was sitting there on the shower floor. '_Why can't anything be normal in my life? Why does everything always have to be complicated?'_ Rinoa continued to cry as she sat there; she didn't notice the door open and Josh walk in.

"Honey, are you alright? You've been in here for over an hour" Josh stated with concern written all over his face and in the tone of his voice.

"Yes I am fine, I just was lost in my thoughts is all" '_Yeah, thoughts about another man'_ Rinoa thought that last part.

"Well it's around 6:30, did you want to go grab some dinner?" Josh asked as the woman he loved stepped out of the shower with a robe on.

'Sure, I'd love to" Rinoa beamed as she got ready for their night out tonight.

With Squall

Squall had just finished up his work and was getting ready to go home when his cell phone rang and he immediately regretted picking it up because it was Zell and Irvine badgering him about going out. Little did Squall know that when he goes out tonight, he is going to have an interesting evening.

A/N: Ok, now I know this is really really really really short, but hey an update is an update right? Anyway, R+R, I'm not very proud of this chapter, it's not my best, but tell me what you think about it okay?

Toodles!!

Kat


	6. Confrontation

Disclaimer: oh you know the drill…. On with the story

Confrontation

Rinoa paced her room thinking about what to wear. She picked out a knee length black skirt with a v-neck top that was low cut. She finished getting ready when she heard a little tap on her door.

"Yes? Come on in" Rinoa said as she danced across the floor finishing up getting ready. She glanced over at the door to see who it was while trying to put on her black pumps. She smiled as she saw Josh enter the room in a nice sports coat and black slacks.

"Are you ready to go my dear?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Ready when you are darling" She said as she smiled; but inside she was screaming.

With Squall

Squall was in the middle of getting ready when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"What's up?" He asked when he flipped open the phone knowing it was either Irvine or Zell.

"Dude are you almost ready?" Zell asked waiting impatiently in the car in front of Squall's apartment.

"Yeah yeah I'll be down in a second" Squall said as he closed the phone and slipped on his shirt.

Squall closed his apartment door, locked it and made his way down the hall to the steps. He slowly made his way down when he thought, '_What if I see Rinoa tonight?_ He shook his head of that thought and said "No, there's no possible way I could see her tonight, the chances are one in a million that I am going to the same place that she's going" Squall stated to no one in particular. He shook the thought from his head and made his way out the door to Zell and Irvine who were waiting impatiently in the car and honking the horn at him to hurry up.

With Rinoa and Josh

Rinoa and Josh arrived at the restaurant and were seated in the back. The table was set up with two chairs, candles to make the atmosphere more romantic and a small bouquet of flowers in a tiny blue vase. But Rinoa didn't feel that romantic tonight. Her thoughts kept drifting back to a certain man that forever changed her life 5 years ago. Rinoa's thoughts kept going back to that one night when she yelled at him falsely for cheating on her. She felt horrible for saying those things to him and now she knows that she was wrong in accusing him of cheating. Inside, Rinoa was crying, her heart was aching for Squall.

Josh stared at the woman before him and smiled. '_I am so lucky to have her in my life, but sometimes I get the feeling that she is not over her ex yet, and that I am just a replacement and that I will never be as good as him'_ he thought. He smiled again and took a sip of his wine. '_Like I will never be as good as him.'_ He took Rinoa's hand in his and smiled a genuine smile at her and she blushed back.

'_I…I can't get over Squall. Why is it so hard to forget about him? Why does he have to be so stubborn inside of my thoughts?'_ inwardly she laughed. "I guess in a way I will never get over him" Rinoa stated out loud then realized what she had just said that was not meant to be said out loud. Her eyes widened and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Never get over who sweetie?" Josh asked curious as to who would be plaguing her thoughts this whole time.

'_I guess it's either now or never to tell him that I am still in love with my ex-husband'_ Rinoa thought as she let go of his hands and put them on her lap. She took a deep breath and began.

"I…I haven't been totally honest with you Josh and I am sorry. You see, my ex and I we go far back and he was the best thing that ever happened to me. We got married and very shortly after, he would spend long nights at work and I started to get suspicious. One night when he came home from work I accused him of cheating on me with one of my friends. When I told you I had to go and visit a friend in the hospital that night I got the phone call, that was his father telling me that my ex was in the hospital. Rinoa took a deep breath and a sip of her wine and continued. "I thought that I had gotten over him, but after seeing him again I guess all these inner feelings came back and I am so sorry if I have hurt you in any way. I never ever meant to do that to you" Rinoa said as tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry Josh, but I still love him and I always will. He has stolen my heart, my entire heart" Rinoa said as she got up from the table and made her way to the door.

Rinoa was almost out the door when she bumped into someone; someone she had hoped not to run into.

"What…What are you doing here?" Rinoa asked the man that she had collided with.

"Hello again Rinoa, how nice to see you" the man stated with a grin on his face.

"Seifer, I don't have time for this, just let me pass" Rinoa stated with anger in her voice and tears in her eyes.

He stepped to the side and let her run out the door. '_What's wrong with you Rinoa? Why are you sad?'_ Seifer stated as he watched Rinoa's form run down the street to her car.

Squall, Irvine, and Zell were driving along when they saw what looked like Rinoa and Squall said to pull over.

Squall stepped out of the car and ran over to Rinoa who was standing on the side of a building with tears in her eyes.

"Rinoa what's wrong?" Squall asked with the utmost concern.

"I…I can't marry Josh because I am in love with someone else" '_I still kind of love Seifer too; even though he was a jerk and sometimes very cocky, but he had his sweet moments and he made me feel protected. I was with Seifer before I met Squall, so Seifer is technically my first love. I don't know what to do, I love both of these men and I don't know who to choose'_ Rinoa thought as she was talking with Squall.

Rinoa then continued as tears poured down her cheeks "I mean don't get me wrong, I love him but I am not in love with him. He is just someone I don't want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't see myself growing old with him and having children with him. It's because of this other man that I love that I can't and will not ever marry Josh" Rinoa said as she slowly made her way over to Squall and started to hug him. '_How can I tell Squall that I love both him and Seifer at the same time? When did my life get so complicated?'_ Rinoa thought as she began her last sentence, but was never able to finish.

"I still love…" she was cut off by...

A/N: HAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger!! I know you hate me but I thought I would leave a little suspense for you. I know I brought Seifer in kind of late and that he is OOC, but hey this is my story, but it will make the story more interesting. Please R+R okay? I will probably finish this story up in a couple of chapters. If anyone wants to do fanart for this they are more than welcome to. If you do decide to do the fanart send me a copy of it and that would be great. Toodles!!

Kat


	7. I'm So Sorry AN

I am so so sorry. Now I know I said this was going to be a Squinoa, but at the last minute I changed my mind. I know a lot of people are like "What the hell?" and I am extremely sorry, but it was a last minute decision. I hope you guys can forgive me and continue to read the story.

Once again I apologize deeply if I may have confused or angered anyone. Please all I'm asking is to be forgiven and to have you continue to read my story.

Toodles!

Kat


	8. Decisions

Decisions

A/N: wow, its been almost 2 years since I updated my fictions. I think it's about time I start huh? Haha anyway, I saw that in my author's note from the last chapter in this story, I was not sure who to put Rinoa with, I think as of right now, it will still be up in the air. Anyway, I digress, on with the story, and once again, no I don't own any of them, Square does…..

Rinoa didn't know who she loved at this point, she was utterly confused. She glanced up at Squall and Seifer. She hadn't seen Seifer in a while, so she didn't really know how she felt about him at this point; and Squall well…. they were married, but everything fell apart.

"I can't answer you right now, I'm sorry, but I need to think this out." Rinoa stated with eyes about to well up with tears. _'I don't know what I am going to do, I love Squall a lot, but I wonder does he feel the same towards me after what happened?'_ Rinoa wondered to herself as she walked down the street to her car.

Squall and Seifer were standing there eyeing the woman whom they both loved for so long. They both glanced at each other, shrugged and went their separate ways. They both knew that Rinoa did in fact have to think it through, and they both wanted to give her time to make her decision.

Josh sat there in the restaurant still utterly dumbfounded at what happened. He was not going to lose Rinoa, he cared for her too much. He paid for the meal, then quietly exited the restaurant and made his way back.

When Josh entered the apartment, he found Rinoa sleeping. _'Oh hyne, she is absolutely gorgeous when she is sleeping. I can't lose her, please don't let her fall for __**that**__ man again.'_ Josh slowly crept up next to the bed and kissed Rinoa on the forehead. '_Sleep tight my sweet angel, tomorrow we will have lots to discuss.'_ and with that Josh slept in the living room on the couch, because he knew she needed her space. He was willing to give her that much.

~The Next Morning~

It was a restless night for Squall. He hadn't slept since the encounter with Rinoa last night at the restaurant. He shifted his body so that he was lying on his back. He sighed and glanced over at the clock. _'9:30 a.m. I guess I should get up and get ready for my day.'_ He slowly made his way out of his nice warm bed over to the shower and was dreading facing the day.

Rinoa awoke to no one beside her in bed. She sat up, but her robe on and walked out into the living room area to see if Josh was around. Rinoa's eyes wandered over to the couch and saw a sleeping form there. She replayed last nights event in her head over and over again. She had lots to think about. When it came to Rinoa Heartilly's heart, she wanted to be certain.

A/N: This was just a quick little update to let you guys know that I was still alive. I will most likely be updating more and more, now that I have free time. Reviews would be awesome. I hope that this chapter made some sense, and I am hoping you guys don't hate me for changing who Rinoa will be with. Anyways R+R please!!!!!

Toodles!!

Kat


End file.
